


The Adventurer

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Series: Hyunwoo's Boyfriend, Lee Minhyuk~ [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: 95% of the time, Minhyuk has the best ideas, that includes jumping on Hyunwoo or poking his cheeks to wake him up. And 100% of the time, Hyunwoo enjoys these little adventures with Minhyuk.





	The Adventurer

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I write on Showhyuk. Probably starting another series inspired by a horoscope post in Tumblr (silly me didn’t keep the link but let me know in any case you sorta come across the post so I can link it and probably credit it for giving me such inspiration). And this series is more like Shownu’s POV on Minhyuk. Thus, the title of this whole series. Please enjoy this one from me =D
> 
> Once again, unbeta-ed. Apologies in advance for any mistakes done. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and much loved!

Minhyuk is full of surprises, full of impromptu moments and there’s no one else who knows it better than Hyunwoo. His days with Minhyuk has always been ups and downs, in a good way. It has always been days filled with surprises, with adventures. 

Sometimes, Hyunwoo wants to relate it to the fact that Minhyuk had been an unplanned baby from his parents. And Minhyuk always joked about it to Hyunwoo. He went from “What if I was an unwanted baby since I surprised them?” to “Just kidding. They love me more than anything in this world despite me surprising them.” 

Minhyuk is very complex, Hyunwoo realizes. It’s hard to describe his boyfriend of 5 months. He couldn’t tell if Minhyuk is a morning riser, or otherwise. Minhyuk can go from jumping on his bed at 7 am, throwing his arms around Hyunwoo and hugging him tight till he couldn’t breathe to whining about waking up way early in a morning. Hyunwoo couldn’t even tell if Minhyuk loves things that are sweet or savoury when it comes to dessert. He couldn’t even decide if Minhyuk loves white chocolate or dark chocolate because that boy never fixed to one thing. 

And the only thing that he sticks to is Hyunwoo. 

Minhyuk is like a gift to Hyunwoo, the one that jumps out of the unwrapped gift box. Something that Hyunwoo didn’t expect to receive at all. He is clingy, Hyunwoo couldn’t deny that but it’s not up to the point that he’s stopping Hyunwoo from doing anything out of his clinginess. He is the super understanding boyfriend, that touchy boyfriend (and Minhyuk couldn’t stop groping Hyunwoo’s ass everytime he walks passed Minhyuk) and always so warm, because what’s not? He throws hugs almost every second of his time with Hyunwoo. 

And when Hyunwoo wants to surprise him on a date, watching fireworks by the bay, it becomes the other way round. Minhyuk tugs on Hyunwoo’s wrist, away from the crowd by the bay. Hyunwoo doesn’t ask where they are going, instead he is worried that Minhyuk hates the crowd, or probably Minhyuk hates firework in the first place. But when Minhyuk pulls him down on a grass patch, away from the crowd not far from the bay, Hyunwoo is surprised (probably because he doesn’t know such secluded place existed, or accessible in the first place). Before he knows it, Minhyuk draws himself closer to Hyunwoo and kisses him on his lips, smiling. His eyes sparkle the moment he pulls away, looking straight into Hyunwoo’s eyes. 

“It’s gonna be a clearer view here and thank you for the date.” And there’s something about Minhyuk that Hyunwoo loves. He doesn’t condemn Hyunwoo about his plan, neither does he disagree. There’s always those tiniest things that Minhyuk add up that makes everything perfect. Probably that’s the thing that compliments Hyunwoo. Those littlest things that come from Minhyuk. And of course, he always thanks Hyunwoo for everything. The number of times he thanks Hyunwoo is almost as near to the number of times he clings to Hyunwoo. 

And Hyunwoo doesn’t know how did they end up deciding on the short getaway somewhere in the countryside, staying in a cottage which they rented for an unbelievably affordable price (but of course, this idea was almost 95% from Minhyuk). Away from the crazy traffic in town, the crowded area. Everything feels a little surreal here, the sounds of chirping birds and the loud cicadas’ sounds. 

But what feels more surreal is waking up next to Minhyuk. He isn’t his crazy self as usual, jumping on Hyunwoo in attempt to wake him up, or even poking his cheeks. This time round, Hyunwoo wakes up first, probably from the chirping birds or perhaps, from the fact that his arm gotten numb by Minhyuk’s weight on it. He looks to his side, overlooking how _his everything_ is sleeping so soundly, looking angelic as his chest is heaving up and down in a rhythmic way. Hyunwoo smiles as he pulls Minhyuk closer to him. The younger stirs a little in his sleep but he snuggles even closer to Hyunwoo and falls deeper into his sleep. 

And there goes their plans of exploring the forest (and of course, it’s an idea from Minhyuk too). Hyunwoo drifts back into his sleep. Because why not? The adventure in the forest can wait. Let him drift away in an adventure with Minhyuk in his dream for now.


End file.
